marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Database
Welcome to the Marvel Database Project, the world's largest Marvel Comics encyclopedia that anyone can edit. Our project contains articles and images. Comic_Con_Slider_Raw.jpg|San Diego Comic Con|link=http://marvel.wikia.com/San_Diego_Comic_Con|linktext=Join us at SDCC 2011 July 21-24! FirstClassSlider.jpg|X-Men: First Class|link=http://marvel.wikia.com/X-Men:_First_Class_(film)|linktext=Meet Charles and Erik's first class of mutants - June 3rd CaptainAmericaSlider.jpg|Captain America|link=http://marvel.wikia.com/Captain_America:_The_First_Avenger|linktext=Wielding the shield in theaters July 22nd! Fearitselfslider.jpg|Fear Itself|link=http://marvel.wikia.com/Fear_Itself|linktext=Should you be afraid? ' Marvel Database's Twitter Feed' - Follow us! The Comics Story Marvel Comics began life as "Timely Publications" in 1939, with comic books featuring Captain America, Namor the Sub-Mariner and an early version of the Human Torch. Legendary comics writer Stan Lee was hired as an office assistant in 1939. Within two years, the 19-year-old Lee was promoted to editor of the Marvel Comics line, a post that he would keep until 1972. Everything changed in 1961, when Lee and artist Jack Kirby created The Fantastic Four -- a new style of superhero comic that focused on the characters' internal drama as well as their heroic adventures. The style was a huge success, and the Lee/Kirby team went on to create the Incredible Hulk, Iron Man, the Mighty Thor and the X-Men. The prolific Lee worked with artist Steve Ditko to create Marvel's greatest success story, Spider-Man. Stan Lee's Marvel revolution extended beyond the characters and storylines to the way in which comic books engaged the readership and built a sense of community between fans and creators. Today, Marvel's heroes are blockbuster stars on the silver screen, with Spider-Man, Iron Man, the X-Men and the Hulk becoming regular features of the summer movie season. Stan's Soapbox (see full list) plain date Blog posts type=comment default=Special:CreateBlogPage#EditPage buttonlabel=Create Your Own Soapbox or Review! hidden=yes break=no width=75 This Week's Comics Avengers Vol 4 15 Textless.jpg| Avengers Academy Vol 1 16 Textless.jpg| Daredevil Vol 3 1 Textless.jpg| Fear Itself Deadpool Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg| (of 3) Fear Itself FF Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| Fear Itself Fearsome Four Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg| (of 4) Fear Itself The Home Front Vol 1 4 Textless.jpg| (of 7) Generation Hope Vol 1 9 Textless.jpg| Herc Vol 1 5 Textless.jpg| Hulk Vol 2 37 Textless.jpg| Invincible Iron Man Vol 1 506 Textless.jpg| Iron Man 2.0 Vol 1 7 Textless.jpg| Marvel Universe Vs. Wolverine Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg| (of 4) Skaar King of the Savage Land Vol 1 5 Textless.jpg| (of 5) Thor Heaven & Earth Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| (of 4) Ultimate Comics Fallout Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg| (of 6) Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 541.jpg| X-Factor Vol 1 222 Textless.jpg| X-Men Vol 3 15 Textless.jpg| :* :* :* :* (of 3) :* :* (of 4) :* (of 7) :* :* :* :* :* :* (of 4) :* (of 5) :* (of 4) :* (of 6) :* :* :* Poll #1: Which Marvel movie slated for 2011 or future "currently" hinted movies are you most looking forward to? Thor X-Men: First Class Captain America: The First Avenger The Avengers Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance Iron Man 3 My favorite is not on this list I don't watch movies (N/A) Poll #2: We're 2 issues into the summer event, Fear Itself. How do you feel about it so far? It's awesome! I can't wait till the next issue! Ugh, I can't stand this lame story! I could take it or leave it... I'm waiting until the trade comes out What's Fear Itself? (I don't know) See previous polls __NOEDITSECTION__ es:Portada fi:Etusivu Ja:マーベル・コミック_Wiki it:Pagina principale hu:Kezdőlap nl:Hoofdpagina pt-br:Página_principal Category:Structure